To Be Loved
by mssnay
Summary: Oneshot Liason fic


Fiery pricks caressed every muscle as she twisted in his grasp. The weight of his body held her prisoner under what felt like two-hundred sensually firm pounds of male. Heat dripped through his pores and melted into her porcelain skin. No words were shared between them just the intensity of their coupling. He kept her captive with unwavering strength as each hard thrust into her petal made her weep.

Salty liquid drained from her glowing blue eyes as she remained transfixed on him. He met her glare and seemed to relish in her blessed discomfort as she gasped with each stroke he inflicted. Her wrists were tangled within his mammoth hands and all she wanted to do was touch him. But this was their usual game of cat and mouse and he always took her like a savage…and she loved it every damn time.

With each grunt and moan she knew he took pleasure in her submission. It was always a challenge to find new ways to make him crazy and tonight was no different. She teased him with her foul mouth and insubordination. No good woman would do that right? She was no average woman and she felt compelled to school him on her wicked ways and took her punishment in kind.

The assault of his cock as it pounded into her flesh like a jackhammer became utterly maddening. No other man could make her body simmer in anticipation of the ultimate orgasm like him. She knew every violent stab that penetrated her pussy was taking her to that place where they fused together as one being…where he made her cum to the point in which she lingered in the unconscious realm for several minutes. He, her lover and captor gave no regard to how her body began to tighten beneath him. His pace quickened and deep inside her core, a raging flood brewed, crippling her body awaiting eminent release.

"I can feel you baby," he chimed in a deep, erotic, baritone that sent her mind reeling. She tried to focus on his voice as his hot breath pelted her ear. She shut her eyes while his raging dick plunged deeper and deeper without mercy.

"Are you gonna come for me?" he questioned, and before she could answer, he raised his head enough to ravish her mouth like a desperate man. His tongue snaked alongside hers while his hips grinded into her, bruising her small frame.

She never complained about marks on her body that resulted from their special brand of love making. They were always this way since the first time they met. Love at first sight and hot crazy sex in a dingy bar bathroom. It was an unconventional story in the lives of two unconventional people. She was a loner who wandered into a small town looking for a new beginning. He was a dark, brooding somewhat sinister businessman who delved in illegal operations and built an empire that allowed him to venture into some rather mysterious interests.

She was an orphaned young woman and from the time he saw her saunter into the seedy bar wickedly dressed in black leather, he felt compelled to become her caretaker. He did, in every way that mattered. They were soul mates.

"Please", she begged in a soft foreign voice when he pulled away from her delicious mouth. "I need to cum."

A devilish grin brightened his face. He knew she was close to the end and he always enjoyed making her suffer a little longer.

"You know the rules." His face grew dark, but the sparkling torment of his sky blue eyes gave him away.

She hated to acquiesce. She had become an expert at the game, but this time something was different. Her heart felt weighted by her undeniable love for him. The way he looked down upon her made her feel as if this time, as their bodies were joined in love, something was lost.

In that moment, panic gripped her. Blood boiled within her almost sated body as he began to move away from her. His cock ravaged her with a ferocity that frightened her. The mix of profound fear and the excruciating need for release forced her body to stiffen. The fire inside her raged and her body began to fly as he bucked frantically against his ghost figure as he began to dissipate.

"NO!" she yelled with every last drop of energy she had before the indescribable orgasm sent her home.

She wasn't sure if she was standing still or floating, but there was warmth that enveloped her and made her feel safe.

"She's waking," a distant voice uttered. The sound was soft but familiar. She tried to focus, but she was surrounded by nothing. Were her eyes open she wondered, because it seemed as if she resided in a thick fog. Voices, there were more of them circling her, but only one, seemed to matter most.

It was HIS voice. He…he was calling out a name. She forced herself to drown out all of the other disturbances and only concentrate on the melodic tone of the man whom she knew.

"Please baby, open your eyes," he said with a shaky voice.

As she made the decision to follow his call to her, the fog lifted rather abruptly and she found herself looking up at him. She struggled to focus, but with each deep breath she took, his face came more into focus. Unshed tears brimmed and then fell as he came into view. Clear as day it was him, the man who loved her from the inside out. At least he looked like him, but a grave sense of unfamiliarity heightened her fear that had been dormant up to this point.

He must have seen her distress because his next words were, "It's ok baby. You're safe here."

She spoke then. "Who," came out in a raspy puff of air. She swallowed and her throat was bone dry and aching, but she trudged on. "Who are you?"

Her question seemed to cause more tears to fall. He didn't fight their need to spill down his face. He was sad and she knew it but didn't know why.

With his own tightening throat he whispered, "Elizabeth, I'm your husband Jason."


End file.
